


Coming Clean

by klutzy_girl



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Family, Ficlet, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Casey and Derek come clean about their relationship to their family.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copacet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copacet/gifts).



When Derek and Casey finally decided to tell their family the truth about their relationship, they were ready - they had been together for a little over six months and knew they were in it for the long haul. But still, they fought off some nervousness as they entered the driveway. “You ready for this?” Casey asked him.

He nodded. “Let’s do this.” They walked in holding hands but Casey quickly dropped his when she spotted her mother. Derek shot her a look but she ignored it.

“Hey! Dinner smells amazing,” a slightly panicked Casey raved.

“Way to panic,” Derek muttered under his breath but he laughed and joined his father, Edwin, and Simon in the living room.

Casey deflected the conversation while she helped Nora, Lizzie, and Marti prepare dinner but she couldn’t avoid it any longer when they all sat down to eat. “You’ve been acting so weird all day. What is going on with you?” an annoyed Lizzie questioned.

“She’s right. You’ve been acting a little off all day. Are you sick?” A worried Nora felt her daughter’s forehead and ignored Casey trying to bat her arm away.

“I’m not sick. Derek and I have something to tell you.” Casey took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself.

“Are you pregnant?” Lizzie asked in a high pitched voice.

Silence as everyone stopped and stared at her before turning their gazes directly on Derek and Casey. “Am I going to be a grandma?” asked a suddenly excited Nora.

“What the fuck?” Derek frowned at them all in confusion.

“We were just going to tell you we’re together now, have been for a few months. What makes you think I’m pregnant?” 

“You’ve only been together a few months? Seriously?” Lizzie gaped at them in disbelief.

“You haven’t been together - in secret - for years?” Nora was so confused.

“That’s what we’ve thought for the longest time. You just now made your move? What took you so long?” George also couldn’t believe it.

“What.” Derek really had no other words right now, stunned beyond belief at the fact that everyone had seen it but them.

Casey was still reeling but she finally spoke up. “We - well, mostly me - repressed our feelings for each other for a long time. Finally admitted I was in love with him after he tried to ask a friend out on a date.”

“I wanted to make her jealous,” Derek admitted. Now that everything was out in the open, he decided to go with his instincts and kiss Casey.

Lizzie and Nora melted. “You two are so cute. Finally!” Lizzie started clapping and ignored her siblings’ side-eyes.

“About time!” George held up his glass and they all cheered to Casey and Derek finally admitting what had been obvious for so long.

Casey lowered her head and groaned. “I hate all of you.”

“We’re happy for you,” Nora assured her daughter. She smiled at them and dug into her food.

Casey grabbed Derek’s hand and refused to let go of him this time, sneaking kisses, and glared at their family when they decided to make fun of their sappiness.

Neither of them had anything to worry about and never would - their family supported them and their relationship.


End file.
